


Don't Suffer In Silence

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [5]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Helena is sad, Human Dinah, Late Night Conversations, Light Night Walks, Sad, Wayne Werewolf Pack, Werewolf Helena, hand holding, mention of canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Are you thinking about joining them for it? I know it’s been a while since you’ve joined another pack for a run.”“I dunno,” she says, giving a quick shrug of her shoulders. “Probably not.”“Then, a solo run?” She asks, tentatively, head turning fully to stare at her now. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard Helena sound so… defeated, down, like the weight of the world has crushed her and she knows it.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Don't Suffer In Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

It’s quiet, the part of the park they’ve decided to take a midnight walk through. Quiet, cool. Dinah thinks she’ll miss getting to do this. Once fall truly turns to winter, and the temp drops, making it far too chilly to do this. 

Well, for her at least.

“Know if you’ll go running this weekend?” she asks, finally breaking the comfortable silence they’d settled into for the last half hour. 

“Maybe,” Helena answers, a little stilted and gruff. “Wayne and his pack, they extended an invitation to go running with them. If I’d like to.”

Nose wrinkling, she looks over to peer at Helena from the corner of her eyes, and takes in the slump of her shoulders, the lines that weren’t normally pronounced on her face. “Are you thinking about joining them for it? I know it’s been a while since you’ve joined another pack for a run.”

“I dunno,” she says, giving a quick shrug of her shoulders. “Probably not.”

“Then, a solo run?” She asks, tentatively, head turning fully to stare at her now. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard Helena sound so… defeated, down, like the weight of the world has crushed her and she knows it. 

“Most likely. If I go running at all.” She answers, in the same tone, void of emotion.

“Do you,” Dinah starts, pausing as if thinking better of asking before making herself push the words out, “Do you want me to come along, if you go running?” Sometimes, as much as Helena would deny it, she liked Dinah to tag along on her runs. At times they’d play, either by Dinah throwing a tennis ball — something Helena both enjoyed and loathed in turns — or having Dinah try and hide out in the woods, so that Helena could ‘hunt’ her. 

Dinah freely, and easily, admitted to enjoying when they did _that_ because it usually ended with them having sex outside, something they both found to enjoy, much to Dinah’s surprise. 

“If you’d like too.” Same bland tone void of… everything. 

Dinah couldn’t remember a time where Helena sounded like that, in the nearly eight months of them dating. Nor in the nearly year of them knowing each other, of them being friends. 

She let the silence linger for a moment, before using their tangled fingers to draw Helena to a stop beneath one of the lights in the park, so she could clearly see Helena’s face during the upcoming conversation. 

Moving her free hand up, she cups Helena’s jaw, angling her head down to look at Dinah. “Hey,” she murmurs, soft and gentle. “What’s going on?” She waits a beat, but when it doesn’t look like Helena plans to answer her, she continues on. “You love running, H. You especially love running with other wolves. Or with me there. So what’s up, baby?”

She watches as she shuffles, just standing there, before finally, somehow, Helena’s shoulders drop even further. 

“It’s the anniversary. Of my, of my family,” she mumbles out, quick and quiet. “And.”

“Oh, H, oh baby, I’m sorry,” Dinah murmurs, soft and gentle. She feels her heartbreak for her girlfriend. Anniversaries, especially involving their families, sucked. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Swallowing, she shifts, pressing closer and tucking her face into Dinah’s neck for a moment, before asking, “Can we just stay home? In bed, instead of heading out or seeing people?”

Moving the hand from her jaw, she cradles her fingers through her hair instead, “Yeah, H. Yeah, we can definitely just stay in this weekend. Just me and you and some takeout. Don’t even gotta leave the bed, baby. Okay?”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, baby. I know you’d do the same. Hell, have done the same for me. Okay, so you don’t need to thank me.” They fall into silence, standing there, with Helena wrapped up in Dinah, as if Dinah could hide her from the world. “Come on. It’s starting to get a bit chilly. Let’s head home, and we can start on spending the weekend alone. Sounds good?”

“Sounds great,” is the quiet reply she gets mumbled against her neck.

It takes a few more minutes, of them just staying there, wrapped up in one another, before they pull apart to begin the slow, long walk back towards the entrance, so they can head home on Helena's newly repaired bike

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
